Search for a little place called Earth
by Dragon Cat84
Summary: Something I've been thinking about for a while and wanted to share reviving two now ended TV Shows. One that was cut off many years ago and one that got a little lost to the end. I own neither Battlestar Galactica or Space Above and Beyond or any of the characters I just wanted to have a bit of fun with the universes.
1. Chapter 1

Writer Note – I've replaced the old part One and two with this one as it brings the word count closer to that of the later chapters I've done the same with the old parts 3 and 4 merging them into one part. The chapter count along the bottom is a little off due to that but it at least reads a little better

Space Above and Beyond Crossover

Prologue

The African-American commander Commodore Ross of the United States Naval Space Carrier USS Saratoga crossed the vessel's small Command Centre "Colonel, a word"

"Sir" Colonel TC McQueen commander of the Saratoga's 58th fighter wing said standing up from the smoking console he'd been trying to get online. The carrier had been ambushed on manoeuvres by an alien race known as the Chigs. The ship had been badly beaten in the fight barely escaping the enemy.

"We are in a race we can't win Colonel" he said in a low voice "those three enemy Battleships will catch us within the hour no matter what we do."

"We still have fight in us, we'll give them a fight" McQueen said defiantly

"That I will" Ross replied "you however and the 58th have other tasking orders."

"Sir, our place is with the Saratoga"

"Your place is where I put you Colonel" Ross said sternly "I want you to command our APCs, and as many crewmen they can carry, take them through the Wormhole and meet up with friendly forces to fight again.

"You want us to run? The 58th this ships best squadron!"

"There also the only intact one, today the 58th serve the greater good. Tomorrow you pay these bastards a visit they won't forget in a hurry."

"I can promise you that sir" McQueen said coming to attention saluting

"Get to it" Ross ordered returning the salute "any of you who wish you join the 58th are free to" he said to the command crew none moved from their ruined consoles instead they continued repairs McQueen nodded and left the room.

Three quarters of an hour later the 58th Squadron The Wildcards were ready to launch McQueen stood in front of them "your planes and you skills are all that stand between defending our four APCs we've put as many crew and supplies we can on these ships there is enough fuel to get us to the fleet if we can survive that long. The Saratoga plans to engage the enemy we need to run, it sounds simple it won't be, we know this ship and her crew they are part of us there is nothing about the next few hours that will be easy."

"We should turn and burn them there's only a couple" Cooper Hawke said defiantly.

"Yeah only a couple" McQueen repeated "a couple too many. We have orders we need to stick to them. Today the crew we've crammed on these ships need us more than to kill a couple of Chigs." He said making the point clearly "do your duty to them and get to your planes."

Soon after the eight Hammerhead Fighters launched from the underside of the Saratoga as the Carrier began its turn soon after four Heavy lift APCs rose from the Carrier's upper hull "Queen Six to Queen of Hearts, match speed and course" McQueen ordered from one of the APCs Captain Shane Vansen lead pilot of the squadron turned her fighter to join the APCs the other seven fighters following her immediately.

"The Saratoga's turning" Paul Wang callsign Joker called out

"By the time they do the Chigs will be all over them" Lt Nathan West the squadron XO noted

"We should join them" Hawke called out

"Not our place Jack of Spades, not today" Vansen reminded him as the fighters continued away from the carrier. "All fighters hold your course, Saratoga from Queen of Hearts, thank you and good luck." The eight Hammerhead Fighters and four APCs continued on a course leaving the pilots to watch as the Saratoga charged into the onslaught of the three enemy capital ships. The carrier carried significant ship-to-ship armaments but it had no chance against three enemies without her fighter support.

"There she goes" Nathan West said quietly watching his screen as the Saratoga's IFF blinked out moments later one of the Chig Capital ships disappeared as well.

"Hoorah the Commodore took out one of their ships" Cooper Hawke cheered

"There's still two of them" McQueen commented "all ships watch your rear sectors defence fire only don't turn to engage them. Six minutes to contact to the wormhole." He said those six minutes had been the longest of the squadron's life as the Chigs continued to close on them weapons fired at their longest possible range began to rain down on the unit.

"They can't expect to hit us" Vanessa Damphousse commented "just trying to force a mistake."

"No mistakes today" Shane Vansen reminded everyone as another barrage of weapons fire tore through space several shots struck one of the APCs tearing open the ships side causing it to spin. "Joker, Ace of Hearts detach and see if they can recover it." Damphousse and Wang dove their Hammerheads after the stricken vessel, the sight of the two fighters seemed to help the pilots regain their composure and bring the craft around although the forward port engine pod was damage and there was something trailing from the side of the ship.

"Joker to Queen of Hearts, we have them" Wang replied as the three ships rose back towards the formation narrowly avoiding incoming Chig fire.

"Queen Six to all units, Prepare for contact with the Wormhole, this is going to be very uncomfortable, these ships were not designed for this but stick to your training and we'll get through." McQueen informed all the ships as Chig fire intensified the Chigs knew as well as McQueen knew that if they escaped into the Wormhole there was little chance of pursuit as the Chigs had no idea what was on the other side.

Diving into the wormhole the eight fighters and four APCs were buffeted from side to side by the stresses of passing through the naturally occurring anomaly the Chigs continued to fire but the Wildcards were far from harm. There were several flashes of light as the squadron continued forwards before they were all ejected on the other side. All eight fighters and four APCs were accounted for but there was no United States Naval forces present "Queen Six to Wildcards check your data are we where we are supposed to be?" He said the APCs sensors were good but the Hammerheads were designed to be the best humanity could produce, at least that's what the brochure said.

After several minutes Vansen had heard from all the pilots "Queen Six from Queen of Hearts, we don't know where we are the stars don't match." She said before the words could sink in Vansen spoke again "Tally two Contacts extreme range, unknown silhouette!" She called out as McQueen wondered what the 58th had gotten itself into.

After an accident in the flight deck Lt Kara Thrace callsign Starbuck had been ordered to train new pilots to serve on the Battlestar Galactica. The Galactica was the last surviving Battlestar of the Colonial fleet after a disastrous sneak attack by the Cylons a race of Artificial Intelligences who had originally been created by man but evolved over time. Now the Galactica stood as the last line of defence for the remaining 50,000 humans of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol.

After a rocky start and admitting to some of her own mistakes Starbuck was finally brining to find her place with the cadets when her DRADIS detected incoming targets 8 fighter sized and 4 larger craft. "Galactica from Starbuck tally 12 contacts 8 raider size 4 larger" she called out it would take Galactica several minutes to get more aircraft in the air. "All of you turn back to the ship and don't let off the throttle until you hit the deck" she said to the cadets "you can do this... Now go" she said activating her own Viper's thrusters she noticed one fighter trailing her "Hotdog, what are you doing? I said get back to the ship!"

"You said never leave your wingman" Brenden Costanza replied

"Stick close Hotdog we're going in"

One

The two small craft shot past the Wildcards formation faster than anything Nathan West had seen. Fighting Chigs could be difficult because of their tight turning circles and fast course changes but these small craft were something else. Fortunately try hadn't fired yet.

"Colonel, I don't recognise their design but the look manned possibly humans." Joker said

"Could be a Silicate force jury-rigged designs messing up the LIDAR?" Vansen suggested naming the rebel AI force created by humanity.

"Or a secret AeroTech project?" West suggested naming the civilian contractor that supplied the military with most of their hardware.

"Simple answer is we don't know" McQueen broke in "but we're not in a place to fight." He pointed out thinking of the four APCs of survivors from the Saratoga aboard each ship was four times their maximum cargo forty persons a piece from marines to techs to cooks anyone who had been able to join them.

"Galactica this is Starbuck I don't recognise the designs they definitely don't look Cylon." Kara's voice broke over the Galactica's CIC speakers. Across the table Commander William Adama and Colonel Saul Tigh exchanged a look the two had served together for years without a word Tigh turned to the tactical officer "Lt Gaeta halt jump prep all ships"

At the same time Adama reached for the microphone speaker recessed into the CIC's centre table "Dee give me direct contact" he ordered his communication officer Lt Dualla nodded. "This is Commander William Adama of the Colonial Battlestar Galactica to approaching vessels identify yourself and intent." He broadcast it was a few minutes before a reply came.

"This is Colonel Tyrus Cassius McQueen commander of the 58th Fighter Squadron our intent is to survive. Commander, I recognise your words and rank but not you vessel or her name, please state your origin." A strangely accented voice replied.

"Colonel, we are what remains of the Colonial Defence Fleet of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol."

"Kobol? An AeroTech colony" the voice replied Adama looked around seeing blank looks.

"Negative McQueen, may I ask your origin?"

"Earth of course" McQueen answered as if it were the only logical answer there was looks of hope all around the Galactica even the normally stern faced Colonel Tigh. Had they finally found the people of Earth? "Commander, I'd love to go twenty questions with you but I have battle damaged ships and injuries over here. I'm requesting landing permission and medical support."

"Launch standby fighters" Tigh said "have Apollo bring a group of marines to the landing bay and have medical ready." Adama looked at his XO questioningly "Earth or not they are humans in need and you won't turn them away." He said smirking "the marines and Vipers make sure if its a Cylon trap they will pay for it."

The radios crackled as the Galactica replied "Colonel McQueen, Vipers will escort you to the Port Side landing bay. Activate any weapon or tracking systems and those same Vipers will be the last thing you see." Adama transmitted alongside the 58th and the APCs the incredibly fast Vipers matched the larger more heavily armed Hammerheads.

"Colonel, we have eight more fighters on intercept." Nathan said quietly "and they have support sensors detect over 30 ships an entire fleet."

As the Wildcards and their APC Transports moved forward they saw the 'fleet' only one looked anything like a military vessel easily two or three times the size of the Saratoga. "So much for a fleet most look like civies, but damn look at that big one" Cooper said as they closed.

"And tough judging by the blast marks" Wang said they were led to the massive ships port landing pod where first the eight fighters were brought aboard then the APCs one by one. The fighters were lowered below decks while the wider bodied APCs were docked in the landing pod itself.

"Better question is who was big enough and nasty enough to make them" Damphousse said quietly as her fighter was lowered into the Galactica's hanger for better or worse the Wildcards were aboard.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Once aboard the 58th Squadron stood apart from the the colonials who were gathered but not outwardly hostile more curious, they looked like any human the Wildcards had ever known. A young man with dark hair approached he was dressed in what looked like a flight suit, each of the Wildcards also noticed a large pistol on his hip, behind him were nearly a half dozen well armed men and women dressed all in black with combat helmets.

"I'm Captain Lee Adama welcome aboard the Battlestar Galactica." He said looking at each of the pilots none looked any different from the Galactica's crew or anyone else from the Twelve Colonies. "Who's in command?"

"That would be me Captain Shane Vansen, Colonel McQueen is aboard the APC." One of the three female pilots said stepping forward she had dark hair tied back.

"Come with me please" Lee said turning the other Wildcards motioned to follow Vansen but she turned to them instead.

"You stay here" she said "watch the ships, I'll be back soon." She continued to follow the Galactica officer the majority of the black clad troops remained in the bay while Vansen noticed a couple follow herby their movements she guessed they were marines silently she wondered if they were a match for the marines of the Saratoga she doubted it.

Further along the corridor Colonel McQueen stood with two other marines behind stood two marines from Saratoga. "Colonel, this is Captain Lee Adama" Vansen said as they approached.

"The 5-8?" McQueen asked ignoring the young Galactica officer.

"With the Hammerheads" Vansen replies

"Good to hear" he said turning to Lee Adama "Captain, I don't know who you are but I'm glad you came along."

"We're glad to have found you as well" he said after a moments hesitation. "If you could both follow me please."

"Marines wait here" McQueen ordered before following Lee and Vansen the Galactica marines following at a discreet distance.

As they walked through the vessel Vansen and McQueen were surprised by the scale of the craft almost as much as the crewmen they were passing. They were led to a door flanked by two more Galactica marines. One opened the door for them revealing two men and one woman already waiting for them.

"Welcome aboard the Galactica I am William Adama, Commander of this vessel, this is Colonel Saul Tigh, my XO, and President Laura Roslin." The man in the centre said he resembled the officer who had escorted them here and, McQueen noted, the same surname.

"Colonel, sorry for jumping in but how far are we from Earth? Your ships don't appear faster than light capable..." Roslin asked straight away

"We don't know the location of Earth" he answered seeing a mix of anger, desperation, frustration and suspicion on their face "at least not in relation to where we are at the moment. We were brought here by a naturally forming wormhole which should have deposited us in a friendly system near Earth." McQueen explained "unfortunately we travelled following a battle out home base the USS Saratoga covered our escape."

"A battle?" Colonel Tigh asked

"An alien race we call the Chigs. They are out to kill all humans. We've been fighting them for more than a year. I believe the Saratoga was destroyed in the conflict we fled." McQueen said looking away although none of them knew Commodore Ross or his crew McQueen was annoyed the Saratoga had been lost without a fight from him.

"Aliens?" Roslin said showing her surprise "Commander correct me if I'm wrong but Colonial science and exploration teams have never found anything more evolved than animal life."

"You are correct Madam President, Colonel, allow me to fill in a couple of blanks two weeks ago our civilisation based on twelve planets was wiped out by a race of artificial beings known as Cylons. Our population of billions reduced in one day to the numbers you have seen by things of our own creation."

"You have Silicates too." Vansen said surprised and angry that another set of AI had been created and caused such massive death.

"Commander we have experience with AIs Earth created AIs to improve our lives in the end they turned against us beginning a bloody conflict."

"Our people's are that similar" Roslin said quietly

"And yet so removed" Adama said "Colonel, until we can work out how to get your people home you are welcome to remain on the Galactica. We will extend what medical support we have to you. I would only ask that your people abide by the rules of this ship and submit a blood sample for our records."

"That we can do" McQueen said he glanced at Jansen who nodded. "We'd also like it if the 58th could join your CAP in defending this fleet?"

"Colonel Galactica is an old ship but a proud one" Colonel Tigh began "however she is also not one that would turn down support. Talk with Apollo to sort out rotations and deployment size" he said indicating to Lee Adama "with the size of your ships we'll probably have to launch them like Raptors Chief Tyrol can help you with that."

"Thank you" McQueen said "sir" he said turning to Adama "I have 160 men and women aboard my APCs each is trained Navy and marine personnel, if we can help at all let us know I know they will all be willing."

"Colonel, I will take that under advisement but i will warn you your people may be in for a tight learning curve."

"They will be ready and willing" McQueen answered saluting smartly both Adamas and Colonel Tigh all returned the salute before McQueen turned and left followed by Vansen and Lee "Apollo" Adama. The door closed behind them.

"168 people from Earth and not one know the way home what are the chances?" Tigh said "at least they are military."

"So they say" Adama said cautiously

"168 more mouths to feed, 168 more potential Cylon invaders." Roslin said each of them knew that Cylons had the ability to mimic human form, just another thing to worry about.

"Hence the blood screenings, Doctor Baltar will be checking each of the as soon as possible." Adama said "at least it's potentially a sign that we're heading the right way." He said quietly "we need to see how this plays out."

Three

The next week aboard Galactica moved quite smoothly President Roslin had announced the presence of the "Earth Travellers" a day after there arrival and it had sent rumours and demands throughout the fleet. Some said that as none of the Earth ships were FTL capable the fleet must be close to Earth others thought they were a ruse created by Roslin to keep the population at ease.

Aboard Galactica things had progressed smoothly the Wildcards had been training with the Viper Air Wing while the others had been familiarising themselves with Galactica's crew, procedures and customs.

There was a knock on the door and Commander Adama called for them to enter his quarters in entered Colonel McQueen "please come in Colonel, drink? I'm officially off duty"

"Thank you, sir, I can come back if now is inconvenient?" He asked as Adama crossed to a large bottle of dark liquid.

"I asked for a report at the end of the week, this is the end of the week so carry on." Adama said as he began to pour.

"Yes, sir" McQueen said more formally "sir, over the last week you ordered us to familiarise us with Galactica's crew and systems. We've found Galactica to be old but up to the task" Adama smiled hearing this not for the first time "but we found her crew lacking in places." Adama stopped pouring for a moment.

"Colonel, this ship was to be a museum much of her crew were on their first or last assignments myself included. A few cracks are to be expected, they are also getting over losing everything they ever gave a frack about." He snapped

"Yes, sir, I understand that perfectly. Unfortunately Galactica defends all your people they need to raise there game." Adama stared at the bulkhead for a moment then finished pouring the glass.

"Carry on Colonel" he said turning around handing McQueen one of the glasses.

"Sir, over the last week my people have gained access to everywhere on this ship except for three places. CIC, Secondary Damage Control and here."

"Here?" Adama asked surprised "I hope that isn't an Earth custom 'get into the Commander's quarters?' I like my quarters private."

"No sir, they were your orders familiarise ourselves with all of Gakactica. We tried each place twice every one except the three said we accessed." He said quietly "after reading your notes on the First Cylon War I understand the additional security in those locations but other areas like small arms lockers, machine shops and personal spaces are too easy to access."

"Sergeant Hadrian has done everything she can with what she has. So far there has been no time to train additional marines and we don't have the equipment if there was." Adama pointed out

"I agree the Master at Arms has done all she can. We have the resources to make a difference. I can have 50 fully equipped marines at her disposal by tomorrow and still have enough to watch over our APCs."

"They would be under Sergeant Hadrians command."

"They understand that" McQueen said showing he'd already spoken with some of his people about it. Slowly he experimented with the dark drink in his glass "Whiskey!" McQueen exclaimed "how did you get Whiskey?"

"It's actually a Colonial drink known as Ambrosa, quite exclusive and expensive. I got this from my ex-wife as a retirement gift. Please carry on."

"From what Captain Vansen and the Wildcards tell me Captain Adama's Air Group are very good at what they do." Adama liked the sound of that from a seemingly professional soldier like McQueen hearing his son did a good job made him feel good "Lt Starbucks training methods are something else entirely."

"She's one of the best pilots I've ever seen and a good trainer."

"In the fighter yes, out of it no." McQueen said slightly harshly "she can show a pilot how to fly a bird but her classroom technique is lacking."

"And you have a suggestion?"

"I take the classroom portion space maneovering and tactics, she continues with pilot training starting with Raptors." McQueen suggested "with the 58th filling the CAP holes you can afford a longer training period it could save lives. I may know little about Vipers but I know a lot about space combat."

"Alright assuming Apollo and Starbuck agree you have a go. Anything further?"

"My technical staff have already began working with Chief Tyrol despite no orders I assume you are happy for this to continue?" Adama nodded the deck gang had been very glad to accept the help "are you aware Chief Tyrol has a still?"

"Colonel Tigh is keeping an eye on it, this ship could be home for a long time for our people, if it doesn't get out of hand that's one thing I'm inclined to let slip. For now" Adama said his Ambrosa was a luxury not everyone could enjoy, the crew aboard Galactica had little space for R&R or luxuries.


	3. Chapter 3

Four

The next week aboard Galactica moved quite smoothly President Roslin had announced the presence of the "Earth Travellers" a day after there arrival and it had sent rumours and demands throughout the fleet. Some said that as none of the Earth ships were FTL capable the fleet must be close to Earth others thought they were a ruse created by Roslin to keep the population at ease.

Aboard Galactica things had progressed smoothly the Wildcards had been training with the Viper Air Wing while the others had been familiarising themselves with Galactica's crew, procedures and customs.

There was a knock on the door and Commander Adama called for them to enter his quarters in entered Colonel McQueen "please come in Colonel, drink? I'm officially off duty"

"Thank you, sir, I can come back if now is inconvenient?" He asked as Adama crossed to a large bottle of dark liquid.

"I asked for a report at the end of the week, this is the end of the week so carry on." Adama said as he began to pour.

"Yes, sir" McQueen said more formally "sir, over the last week you ordered us to familiarise us with Galactica's crew and systems. We've found Galactica to be old but up to the task" Adama smiled hearing this not for the first time "but we found her crew lacking in places." Adama stopped pouring for a moment.

"Colonel, this ship was to be a museum much of her crew were on their first or last assignments myself included. A few cracks are to be expected, they are also getting over losing everything they ever gave a frack about." He snapped

"Yes, sir, I understand that perfectly. Unfortunately Galactica defends all your people they need to raise there game." Adama stared at the bulkhead for a moment then finished pouring the glass.

"Carry on Colonel" he said turning around handing McQueen one of the glasses.

"Sir, over the last week my people have gained access to everywhere on this ship except for three places. CIC, Secondary Damage Control and here."

"Here?" Adama asked surprised "I hope that isn't an Earth custom 'get into the Commander's quarters?' I like my quarters private."

"No sir, they were your orders familiarise ourselves with all of Gakactica. We tried each place twice every one except the three said we accessed." He said quietly "after reading your notes on the First Cylon War I understand the additional security in those locations but other areas like small arms lockers, machine shops and personal spaces are too easy to access."

"Sergeant Hadrian has done everything she can with what she has. So far there has been no time to train additional marines and we don't have the equipment if there was." Adama pointed out

"I agree the Master at Arms has done all she can. We have the resources to make a difference. I can have 50 fully equipped marines at her disposal by tomorrow and still have enough to watch over our APCs."

"They would be under Sergeant Hadrians command."

"They understand that" McQueen said showing he'd already spoken with some of his people about it. Slowly he experimented with the dark drink in his glass "Whiskey!" McQueen exclaimed "how did you get Whiskey?"

"It's actually a Colonial drink known as Ambrosa, quite exclusive and expensive. I got this from my ex-wife as a retirement gift. Please carry on."

"From what Captain Vansen and the Wildcards tell me Captain Adama's Air Group are very good at what they do." Adama liked the sound of that from a seemingly professional soldier like McQueen hearing his son did a good job made him feel good "Lt Starbucks training methods are something else entirely."

"She's one of the best pilots I've ever seen and a good trainer."

"In the fighter yes, out of it no." McQueen said slightly harshly "she can show a pilot how to fly a bird but her classroom technique is lacking."

"And you have a suggestion?"

"I take the classroom portion space maneovering and tactics, she continues with pilot training starting with Raptors." McQueen suggested "with the 58th filling the CAP holes you can afford a longer training period it could save lives. I may know little about Vipers but I know a lot about space combat."

"Alright assuming Apollo and Starbuck agree you have a go. Anything further?"

"My technical staff have already began working with Chief Tyrol despite no orders I assume you are happy for this to continue?" Adama nodded the deck gang had been very glad to accept the help "are you aware Chief Tyrol has a still?"

"Colonel Tigh is keeping an eye on it, this ship could be home for a long time for our people, if it doesn't get out of hand that's one thing I'm inclined to let slip. For now" Adama said his Ambrosa was a luxury not everyone could enjoy, the crew aboard Galactica had little space for R&R or luxuries.


	4. Chapter 4

ShadowXV – this takes place really early around the time of Act of Contrition but without Starbuck crashing and getting her own raider (at least for now)

Five

Shane Vansen found the bunks on the Galactica to be both comfortable and claustrophobic. Like the Saratoga the sqaudron had been bunked together unlike the simple racks aboard the Saratoga the bunks aboard the Galactica were crammed in like sardines. All clustered around a small table. At the far end of the room opposite the door were lockers for all eight pilots.

Rolling from her bunk she saw her wingman and squadron XO Nathan West already awake sitting near the table "please say I didn't oversleep?" She asked wearily

"No" West replied as Vansen cleared her eyes she could see that Nathan was looking at the ID tag that held a picture of him and his long-lost girlfriend Kaylen Celina. She'd been lost in the first days of the war with the Chigs after the colony ship she was on was shot down Nathan, who at the last minute had been transferred off the flight, had never given up hope of finding her again.

"You'll find her again" Vansen said moving from bunk. "It might take longer but you will."

"We could be hundreds of light years away not much hope there."

"These ships travel ten times the distance than our own or the Chigs. They are bigger and, at least this one, are better armed. I still plan on seeing my sisters again just like I plan on wiping the smile off Apollo's and Starbuck's faces today."

"That would be nice." West admitted "there ships are faster but ours are better armed and armoured it should be interesting."

"According to Apollo a Viper handles similarly to modern Cylon fighters so they should be good opponents, we'll be outnumbered today but according to them we'll be even more outnumbered in a real fight." She said pulling her flight suit out of the locker "Phoouse and Wang lost out in last nights drill."

"I watched it with Hawke, he didn't fair much better before them, the Vipers used their numbers and speed slit them up then cut them to pieces in the crossfire. The freighter they were defending handles like a pig."

"Yup like half the ships in this fleet, the other half move like bulls good in a straight line but manoeuvring isn't something that carried on from fighters." Vansen agreed "any ideas?"

"We stick together and we take advantage of the Raptor support?" West suggested

"Sounds good to me." She said pulling out her flight helmet.

The Galactica's CIC was a hive of activity as the crew worked. With the arrival of the people from the Saratoga the Galactica had remained in system while adjustments were made. This had also given Starbuck much needed training time with her pilot candidates, after she had gotten used to working with McQueen, and given the 58th time for training with their Colonial counterparts.

This training had begun with simple dogfights but had evolved to ship attack and defence. With one of the civilian ships being defended by a pair of Hammerheads and a Raptor from Galactica's against a group of Vipers who attacked from a different direction and in different strength each time.

"Sir, President Roslin's shuttle has docked Colonel Tigh has met with her." Lt Gaeta reported Adama looked over at Colonel McQueen and just nodded they both knew what was away to be said.

"Lt Dualla, give me the Wildcards" McQueen ordered as part of the agreement for the Wildcards to working on the Galactica was that McQueen was to remain as their controller in a similar role to that he'd occupied on the Saratoga. "Queen Six to Wildcards, you are to turn port and rendezvous with Colonial Movers 14 for duration of exercise. Raptor 312 is on station and is your support."

"Queen of Hearts, roger Queen Six outbound" Vansen replied as the two Hammerheads turned to join the isolated Colonial vessel just as Colonel Tigh entered with President Roslin.

"President Roslin, sir" Tigh announced moving around the table joining Colonel McQueen the two Colonels had originally tip-toed around each other until McQueen pointed out he only cared about the 58th and helping Galactica's people.

"Welcome aboard Madam President"

"Thank you Commander Adama, Commander could you please explain to me why one of the Civilian Freighter pilots has reported his ship has been targeted multiple times by active DRADIS scans over the last twenty-four hours?" She asked angrily

"If it was Colonial Movers 14, I did request their assistance with military operations and training, otherwise I wasn't aware of this and I will investigate." Adama pointed out his exact wording had been coordination and orientation training.

"It was Colonial Movers 14, for McQueen's people?" Roslin stated nodding to the Colonel "Commander, you said nothing about targeting scans." Adama nodded to Colonel McQueen to answer.

"Madam President my people are excellent interceptors, dog fighters and strike fighters. However they have done little to none fleet escort. I asked the Commander for additional opportunities in that area as the new Viper pilots are still being trained it seemed like the perfect time. To my knowledge none of the Civilian vessels that have taken part have been damaged."

"To train Viper pilots to act like strike pilots against our own people." Roslin spoke out appalled at the idea.

"I'm afraid we're a little short on Cylon raiders." Colonel Tigh pointed out "and it'll keep the people happy seeing the Earthers defend them." He continued much to Adama's annoyance the Colonel was slightly overplaying their hand so far the Earth fighters had failed to defend a freighter three times when faced with Colonial Vipers.

"Madam President, if it makes you feel better we are approaching the end of these drills, we'll soon be jumping from this system."

"Answering my next question before I ask it" Roslin remarked almost smiling "there's hope for you, Commander." Her comment probably supposed to be a complement reminded Adama of just how much of a teacher she still was.

"One wonders" Adama said glancing at the DRADIS console over the centre table. "Here comes Apollo" he pointed out seeing the six Vipers move around the Cloud 9 Space Liner which they had been using for cover.

"Tally, six bandits to port coming in low under the Cloud 9." Boomer called out from Raptor 312 spotting the Vipers approach.

"We see them, Queen of Hearts to Boomer, as we said give us a count." Vansen said neither her or West moved their fighters instead remaining where they were alongside the freighter. Raptor 312 was higher above the Freighter covering it in ECM 'white noise' the ship was armed but Vansen had ordered it to stay 'glued' to the civilian ship flying as close as Boomer dared using the small crafts electronic warfare capability after seeing Damphoouse and Wang's fight she knew the Raptor didn't have much fight in it.

"All right extreme range in three. two, one" Boomer called as she did the Hammerheads sensors simulated long range cannon fire from their forward guns forcing the Vipers to dive to the sides away from the freighter to avoid the fire. If all eight Hammerheads had been arrayed together the tactic would have probably netted the 58th half the Vipers.

"West, going right" Vansen called diving her fighter to the right after two Vipers. West's fighter was nearly touching hers as they turned behind them two more Vipers dived into the Hammerheads '6 o'clock position' behind the fighter.

"Bad move, Queen of Hearts rear guns auto cover" West called out both Hammerheads simulated rear weapons fire from their automated turrets cutting down one Viper instantly but missing the other. Both fighters rolled as they chased the first two fighters simulating cannon fire at the two targets the two Vipers in front were simply too small and too fast for the Hammerhead's forward cannons to track. "Damn, I hope Cylon Raiders aren't that fast." West muttered.

"Boomer to Wildcards simulated attack run on Freighter" the young female Raptor pilot reported the excitement in her voice was impossible to miss.

"I'm on it" West called breaking formation to engage the three fighters now attacking while Vansen continued chasing the original two. "Fox two target high left" West called out using a simulated missile attack on one of his targets "kill kill kill" he reported moments later. Vansen continued to chase the original Vipers firing her forward gun as she went getting no hits, both her targets suddenly spun on their axis filling the space around her with simulated weapons fire as they returned her attack.

"Bad move" Vansen whispered, turned the wrong way the two smaller Vipers speed was cut dramatically, their move had allowed Vansen's Hammerhead close rapidly in for the kill. Her systems registered several cannon hits but the big fighter could take it.

"Knock it off! Knock it off! DRADIS contact, we've got Cylon fighters incoming they've found us!" Boomer called out


	5. Chapter 5

EviltheLast – glad you've enjoyed it

Six

"Knock it off! Knock it off! DRADIS contact, we've got Cylon fighters incoming they've found us!" The worlds echoed around the CIC as Boomer called out for the training to end and the fighting begin.

"It was only a matter of time." Colonel Saul Tigh said

"Dee transmit to all civilian ships execute jump to emergency coordinates and have Raptor 312 join them Boomer is to be their eyes until we arrive." Adama said "Madam President I'm afraid your ship will be leaving without you."

"As long as we join them soon." Roslin answered as the Civilian ships began to exit the area.

The battle was more intense than anything that Nathan West had ever been in with enemy fighters diving down on the four fighters from every angle. Each of the fighters was completely identical with a twin pronged forward forward hull and a nearly seem less hull. The central hull had a single pulsing red light which was slightly off putting as they closed.

Weapons fire bounced off the port side of Nathan's fighters "I'm all right" he said looking at the display "minor damage."

"They don't know your fighters" Lee 'Apollo' Adama called out "they are going to want to disable you."

"Don't worry we're not going to let that happen" Kara 'Starbuck' Trace called cutting through Viper Mk II through the enemy squadron killing three Cylon Raiders.

"No we won't" Shane Vansen agreed blasting the Cylon formation with her forward gun.

"Galactica to fighters fall back, we are preparing to jump"

"Com'on! We can take them" Starbuck shouted as she spun her fighter through the Cylons. Suddenly behind the Cylon fighters a much larger craft appeared in a flash of light as a Cylon Baseship jumped into the system "Gods damn it!"

"Turn it around people, back to the barn" Apollo ordered spinning his Viper Mk VII towards the Galactica.

"Multiple DRADIS Contacts!" Gaeta called out across the CIC "we have a Cylon Baseship, more Cylon Raiders launching. Additional DRADIS contact aft unknown configuration!" He shouted out seeing another contact appear.

"All Guns on target I want a flak barrage" Adama ordered "concentrate on the Baseship" he said raising the table microphone to his mouth "Apollo, Galactica Actual, there is an unknown contact aft of Galactica, identify it and proceed to landing bay." He ordered

"Received Galactica" Apollo replied as the two Vipers trailed by the two Hammerheads approached the Galactica Apollo could just make out the target it looked like a flying box "Galactica I see it, it looks like a Cylon ship of some sort I don't recognise the design."

"Take it out" Adama replied

"We're out of range!" Starbuck shouted trying to push her fighter forward. "We're not armed for this!"

"We are" Nathan West called out "King of Hearts, lock on Fox 1" he called out making a missile attack on the Cylon craft approaching Galactica. The missile launched from Nathan's Hammerhead and crossed the distance between them at incredible speed hitting the Cylon craft just above the port engine. The explosive in the missile took out the engine sending the craft into an uncontrolled spin as it smashed through the glass windows covering the Starboard Landing Bay."

"Galactica target has been hit, it has crashed into the Starboard Landing Bay!" Apollo called out.

"All fighters land immediately, we need to jump" Adama ordered Apollo and the two Hammerheads began their approach to the Port Landing Bay but Starbuck dived towards the inactive Starboard bay.

"Starbuck rejoin!" Apollo shouted but Starbuck dived through the smashed window over the Starboard bay.

"I'm not finished yet!" She screamed as the fighter entered the bay firing her Viper's twin cannons into the downed Cylon raider cutting apart three Centurions that had exited the craft "Galactica CIC, Starbuck, you have Cylon Centurions boarding via Airlock 4!" She said spinning her fighter around to exit the bay.

"Received Starbuck now get your damned fighter landed!" Tigh shouted into the intercom.

"All Marines containment Airlock 4!" Colonel McQueen called into the internal intercom.

"Landing bays retracted and secure, Starbuck's down!" Gaeta reported as Galactica's landing bays retracted

"Jump!" Adama ordered in rapid succession. The Galactica groaned for a moment as the ship was battered by Cylon fire then there was the queasy feeling everyone felt as the ship's FTL engine launched.

Almost instantly after the jump consoles throughout the CIC sparked or flared. Adama instinctively covered President Roslin as the main DRADIS console sparked followed by the entire deck shifting position. "REPORT!" Adama bellowed

"Gyroscope sixteen has failed we're in an uncontrolled port side spin" Gaeta reported after a moment or so as Galactica began a slow uncontrolled barrel roll.

"Dee, contact the civilian fleet have them stay a distance from Galactica until further notice!" Adama ordered as consoles continued to spark. "Mr Gaeta get Chief Tyrol to coordinate with the Chief Engineer fix this problem."

"Fighting reported at Airlock 4" McQueen said for the first time of this war the Galactica had been boarded by an enemy, around the CIC worried looks were exchanged.

The marines from both the Saratoga and the Galactica were crowded around the airlock including Cooper Hawke, Paul Wang and Vanessa Damphoouse each of them like every pilot that had ever flown with the 58th was a trained on land, sea and in the space beyond in a fighter and with a rifle.

Behind the doors everyone could hear metal screeching and the steady thump of something moving closer. Each marine tensed holding their weapons tightly as the thumping stopped "get ready people" Hawke said.

Suddenly the hinges on the door exploded and the door shot across the corridor slamming into the wall opposite. Moments later two chrome coloured Cylon Centurions stepped through the door each of them was over six foot tall with long arms and an almost oval head that was partially surrounded by additional armour near the back of the neck. Both Centurions folded their talon like hands back revealing multi-barrelled guns "Let them have it!" Wang screamed from either side of the Centurions the air was filled with weapons fire.

Initially the Centurions resisted the fire raising their arms to return fire however the volume of fire against them was finally too much and both fell to the ground. Behind them the next two Centurions charged through the door their weapons already raised instantly several of the marines were cut down on both sides of the doors. All the marines could do is continue to fire "keep firing!" Cooper Hawke shouted the Centurions cut down two more marines in a hail of fire. The human marines continued to fire until the second pair of Centurions fell.

"Lets get them!" Damphoouse shouted as several of the marines followed her towards the airlock entrance turning the corridor she and the other marines opened fire on the remaining two Centurions. In the close confines of the corridor the Cylons had little opportunity to avoid the marines fire and were quickly cut down.

"They didn't take that much" Hawke said smirking putting two more shots into the last dead Centurion.

"Took enough Coop" Wang said looking down at two dead marines, one from Galactica the other from Saratoga, both sides had paid for today's small victory.


	6. Chapter 6

Nedy Rahn – I'm glad you have enjoyed it, I have a plan on where its going so far all on schedule

Sable Cold – The Starboard Landing Bay was converted into a museum just before the start of the series. Although the crashing Heavy Raider and the decompression of the bay probably totalled a good bit of it I decided that even a pilot as good as Starbuck probably wouldn't have risked landing her bird in that kind of mess – there was also at least a couple of Centurions kicking around.

Seven

"So chief what do we have, sabotage or wear and tear?" Adama asked looking at his deck chief Galen Tyrol, although Tyrol was responsible for keeping his fighters flying he was also taking an increasing responsibility for keeping Galactica flying as well, beside him Colonels McQueen and Tigh were also present.

"It's not really either of them." Tyrol admitted "the gyroscope was trying to compensate for the additional weight we've put on it and the others with the since the arrival of the Earth forces." Tyrol explained "the APCs are far more dense than anything we've got. All of them in the flight pod as has knocked the gyro out of sync." He explained

"Can you fix it or compensate? The longer we are here the more this fleet is a sitting duck for the Cylons." Adama said

"We have three real options the first would involve us stripping each of the APCs to their base components..." Tyrol began before McQueen interrupted.

"A course of action my people would strongly oppose" McQueen said "we'd rather you dumped us in deep space that give up what little we have left."

"From a military position I think we'd also oppose it" Tigh said surprising Adama who gave him a questioning look "from what I've seen of the ships they look like impressive beasts they match five or six of our Raptors for transport and have far better combat capabilities." He said smiling "and from what the Chief has said their weapons and components wouldn't be compatible with anything we have an the fleet?" Tyrol nodded "it could take years to interface their systems with ours."

"Then we rule out option one" Adama said seeing McQueen's disgust at the idea of giving up his ships. "Colonel, your people deserve to remain together as much as possible and I respect your wishes to keep your equipment. I believe I would do the same. Option two Chief?"

"Well, Commander, I think you just ruled it out with that statement. The idea would be to transfer two or more of the APCs to other ships. From what we've seen Cloud 9 and the freighters Prometheus and Gemini are all candidates. This would involve breaking up the group into smaller numbers and the APCs would possibly have to detach from their motherships during combat."

"Again not options we want to explore. Chief tell me your third option is a better one." Adama said not even bothering to discuss the idea McQueen would already be against it and he wasn't entirely sure if Laura Roslin would want military personnel on her ships even if they were from Earth.

"Better and far more labour intensive, and would possibly leave us slightly vulnerable for a time, but perhaps with greater long term benefits." Tyrol teased "we transfer two of the APCs to the Starboard Flight Pod."

"Transfer them to a disabled area of the ship?" Tigh said confused.

"Those areas could be brought back in operations without too much trouble Colonel, they've been disabled locally but the vast majority of their power and communication links to CIC and engineering remain intact. All three of the elevators to the flight deck are operational we wouldn't have the deck crew to run it very effectively but Colonel McQueen's people are experienced deck hands. We should be able to service both APCs, some Raptors and maybe a squadron of fighters from the flight pod within a week."

"The launch tubes are not operational, it's a gods-damned gift shop!" Tigh pointed out

"Initially we wouldn't need launch tubes" McQueen pointed out "the Wildcard's Hammerhead fighters are too large to launch like the Vipers, they need to be deployed like Raptors using the lifts. Removing them from the Port Launch bay could actually improve deployment and recovery aboard ship since Vipers could at least be recovered by both bays if not launched." He said obviously he preferred this idea.

"To have two operational launch bays" Tigh said smiling "tempting Commander."

"Tempting, Saul, at what cost Chief?" Adama said sitting down on one of the couches in his quarters.

"Assuming we are able to move the APCs today Galactica needs to avoid jumping for a minimum of twenty-four hours, preferably forty-eight hours." He said after a couple of moments "once we reconfigure one Gyroscope all the others will need to be aligned with it."

"Twenty-four to forty-eight hours may as well be a lifetime if the Cylons arrive." Adama said quietly "we don't have the Vipers or the ammunition to hold them back for an extended period."

"There's an asteroid belt within this system" McQueen suggested "during the Chig conflict there was a disabled Earth Carrier it avoided an enemy fleet by hiding in a group of asteroids. They seeded nearby asteroids with nuclear warheads and with Hammerhead squadrons to act as pickets and a last line of defence in case of discovery. They held out for six days until reinforcements arrived."

"We only have five nuclear warheads on Galactica" Tigh pointed out.

"Then we missile mount them on a pair of Raptors along the Galactica's axis one forward, one aft anyone jumps in the Raptor jumps on top of them lets off the nuke." Adama suggested

"And the civilians?" Tigh asked "they can't follow us into the asteroids" he pointed out "the President would have a heart attack." He had with a short laugh.

"We give them a jump point outside the combat zone along with a Raptor and Viper escort." Adama said raising from his chair "Chief, in the first days after the initial Cylon attack you and Captain Adama identified several ships in the fleet that could be used as auxiliary carriers should Galactica ever be badly damaged or unavailable?" He hated the idea of turning the fleets defence over to civilian ships but if Galactica was unable to travel with them they needed options even over a short term.

"Yes sir, the Celestra, Demetrius, Colonial Movers 14 and Prometheus are all candidates as is the Adriatic." Tyrol said naming five ships that could house Vipers none had true launch facilities but at least they'd be able to do something.

"Adriatic is also armed, only short range missiles but better than nothing." Tigh added

"This is what we will do. Chief begin your plans to transfer two of the Saratoga's APCs to the Starboard Flight Pod as soon as possible then start your work, we don't need things to be perfect just enough so Galactica can rejoin the fleet." He reminded the engineer who nodded and hurriedly left the room without being dismissed on this occasion Adama couldn't blame him. "Colonel Tigh, have CIC plot a course for Galactica to bring us inside the asteroid field nice and easy, have all gun crews prepare for close in defence fire should we need it I don't want the rocks to cause us more trouble. Have Lt Gaeta plot two alternate jump points for the Civilian fleet, one for them to wait for Galactica and a second for them to jump to should they encounter Cylons beyond that they will have to chart their own path. Colonel McQueen, you and Captains Vansen and Adama are to work out a strategy to defend Galactica and the fleet should we get attacked while Chief Tyrol is fixing this ship. I want at least two nukes to remain in Galactica's launch tubes should we need them. Meanwhile I will inform the President of our plan."

"For some reason I think you have the toughest job" Tigh joked as the three exited Adama's quarters "explaining to a civilian why you need to house military personnel on their ships. Rather you than me Bill."

Aboard Colonial One, President Laura Roslin's personal transport ship, Commander Adama sat across from the one time school teacher who was now the only remaining elected official of the Colonial Government. Already several within the fleet had challenged her position but so far she'd held them off, because of a deal made by his son, she was also now preparing for a re-election campaign. And now she faced a test unlike others she had faced. "Commander, let me get this straight. We find people who claim to be from the planet we seek. They come to us showing technology that in many ways is superior to our own and confirm our greatest desire that they have a planet that could defend us from the Cylons." She said going over everything "and now because their ships are too heavy? The Galactica, our last true Warship, will be forced to leave its civilian fleet undefended."

"Not undefended as I said Madam President the Galactica will rejoin the fleet." Adama said briskly he didn't like the implication that the Galactica was just abandoning the fleet.

"Commander, not too long ago you thought this Civilian fleet would be safe hiding in the upper atmosphere of a Gas Giant while you went off and fought a war. How can I know you won't decide that after you're away from the shackles of this fleet you won't keep going?"

"Madam President, you have my word as a Battlestar Commander of the Colonial Fleet that should be enough for anyone politicians included. You also have my years of service that have been given to the Twelve Colonies of Kobol" Adama said angrily "you'll also have my son."

"Captain Apollo?" She asked using Lee Adama's callsign instead of his actual name, she had a fondness for the young Captain who wasn't afraid to speak his mind when he thought he was right. She could actually see many similarities in him from his father as she began to get to know the older Adama.

"Yes, Lee will be commanding the military contingent I assign to the civilian fleet in the Galactica's absence."

"Ah yes the twelve Vipers and three Raptors you have designated for our defence, that are to be carried by already overcrowded ships." Roslin said with only a little amount of sarcasm.

"As always Madam President the civilian fleet's best defence will be their FTL drives all Captains should keep their vessel's engines spooled up ready to jump at the moments notice of trouble. Lt Gaeta will be providing the fleet with two alternate jump points. As for overcrowding Colonial Movers 14's cargo pod has three leaks in it that civilian engineers have not been able to fix making it unusable it's the perfect choice. The Demetrius is a sewage recycling ship with a crew complement of twenty, the Vipers will not inconvenience anyone as they are going to be magnetically sealed to the outer hull." He pointed out "I wouldn't be surprised if the pilots assigned to the ship actually improve it." He said briskly "with luck the fleet won't even need to jump before Galactica is able to join it, Chief Tyrol has already began operations to bring the Starboard Flight Pod back into operation."

"And after all of this Galactica will have two functioning flight decks?" She asked her voice showing optimism.

"We hope so. It will take time for Colonel McQueen's people to bring it up to speed and the launch tubes are not operational but it will be a start."

"What's your opinion of the Earthers?" She asked she'd barely spoken to anyone except when they first arrived she'd intentionally kept her distance not wanting them to be in the media's spotlight until Baltar had successfully tested their blood.

"There soldiers Madam President" Adama said after a moment "they've been through a lot, maybe they haven't lost as much as we have but I get the impression from Colonel McQueen it's been a lot longer for them, continuous even."

"Earth may not be the peaceful haven we hoped for then." Roslin said "but it does exist, one lie you don't need to live with any more, Bill." She said in the first days after the Cylon attacks Adama had made a speech that had been broadcast to every member of the fleet talking about a world kept secret by the Colonial military a safe haven known as Earth. Roslin hadn't believed in the world calling it a myth but Adama had reminded her that it wasn't enough just to live that people needed something to live for, the hope of a life on Earth had been that hope.

"We'll see Madam President" Adama replied refraining from using her first name as the President had him. "It could still be a long trip, and we will no doubt face plenty trials before we get there."

"But get there we shall. Your plan is a go. I will inform the Captains of Colonial Movers 14 and of the Demetrius to expect your people sooner rather than later. We will move around the edge of the asteroid field and keep you in sensor range as long as possible. Good Luck Commander Adama" she said raising from her chair offering him her hand. Adama rose from his own chair and shook her hand.

"Thank you, Laura" he said smirking at his use of her given name "hopefully for once it will be on our side."


	7. Chapter 7

Space Above and Beyond Crossover

ShadowXV – In some ways Earth's tech is better they have pulse laser turrets on their APCs both front and on top (although they also have missiles). The side guns appear to be more conventional in nature as do the weapons aboard the Saratoga both missile and cannon based. The Hammerheads are bigger and tougher than Vipers but they suffer in the speed and manoeuvrings departments.

TheEvilLast – they never really got it operational. After Pegasus joined the fleet it wasn't really needed then they needed to use it for housing after losing a couple of ships. I'm not too sure if they had the crew or the resources to get it active anyway with the Earth personnel they have additional crewmen to get it going.

Sharpe26 – glad you enjoy it

Eight

The first eighteen hours had passed quietly the civilian fleet following Colonial One had remained on the outskirts of the asteroid field while Galactica had moved deeper into the asteroids. The gun crews kept rogue asteroids clear while the Hammerheads deployed to the several of the larger more stable rocks, Galactica's Vipers remained aboard ship other than those who were deployed to the Civilian craft with Apollo most were still trainees. Two Raptors both armed with nuclear weapons hung ahead and behind Galactica ready to pounce on enemy Baseships should they get too close. The Wildcards hovered in space waiting for Galactica to be ready "So Captain, what's this I hear about you and Captain Adama?" Wang asked his fighter several kilometres from Jansens.

"Hear what exactly?" Shane asked moving her fighter slightly to avoid some debris.

"Oh nothing other than you and the other Captain were in very deep discussion in the briefing room before any of us entered before he left."

"We were discussing strategy and the plan Wang, and who exactly was opening their mouth..." she asked but before anyone could speak up "Cooper!" She snapped

"Uh... yes, Captain?" Cooper Hawke replied Shane could see the smirk in his helmet. "Sorry, I didn't copy that last message..."

"Listen very carefully, the next time you see something that isn't actually there keep your mouth shut. Or you'll be running laps around the Galactica for a month."

"Damn that's a big ship Coop, you'll be running for a month just to get around once" Damphoouse joke

"Tally bandit at 180 degrees, its gone!" One of the two Raptors called out "Galactica this is Crashdown, Cylon Raider entered system and jumped back out please advise."

"This is Galactica Actual, prepare for immediate Cylon incoming. Colonial One all Civilian ships should execute contingency jump alpha in sequence may the Gods be with you." Commander Adama transmitted moments later as the civilians began to jump three Basestars jumped into the middle of the asteroid field and began to fire missiles at the Galactica.

"They're ignoring the civilians" West reported as the missiles flew past his position some of the missiles exploded after hitting asteroids others flew into the Galactica. Several impacted the hull until the big ship turned its guns in their direction.

"Jumping" Boomer called out from her Raptor the small craft disappeared from sensors before reappearing a moment later closer to the Baseship. "Damnit, firing control failure main stick." The pilot reported collectively the Wildcards cursed their luck.

"Triggering secondary launch sequence, missiles away!" Crashdown, her Electronic Counter Measures Officer (ECO), said almost immediately a pair of missiles launched from the Raptor one targeted one Baseship to the left of the Cylon formation the other to one on the right. The first missile hit the slender middle section of the Baseship which connected the upper three-arm star to the lower one. The nuclear fire tore the vessel to pieces before the Cylons could react. The second missile continued to move in on the second Baseship but the crew of this craft were ready for it and quickly jumped clear of the missiles path, without a target the missile continued on into the field detonating harmlessly after striking an asteroid. The third Baseship remained in position, despite the destruction of one companion vessel and the other fleeing, launching its Raiders down on the Galactica.

"Raptor 312 this is Actual, jump clear and join the Civilian fleet, good job both of you." Adama said "Wildcards engage raiders at will stay out of our flak barrage. Raptor 114 remain in position minimal electronic signature just in case we're not out of it yet." He ordered Boomer's Raptor had used its ordinance but the other Raptor was still in position and potentially still useful in this fight. The Galactica had to remain in this asteroid field for a minimum of ten hours Adama doubted very much that the Cylons would not send more ships.

Aboard the centre Baseship Cylon model number One stared at the screen as one of the three baseships exploded and another jumped away. "Cowards! We needed them to stay."

"And die? Galactica has shown she still has nuclear weapons and she is happy to use them. Adama would kill us all if he gets the chance." A blonde number Six model stated

"The ship appears to be stranded her, the civilians are nowhere to be seen." A dark haired number Eight said she was identical in looks to the one the humans knew as Sharon "Boomer" Valerii "we should send ships to nearby systems and hunt them down."

"Galactica has fight left in her, to abandon her destruction now would be a mistake." A number Four stated

"He's right we kill Galactica and the civilians will die quickly and easily. That Battlestar is stuck here and putting up a fight" the number one said as the Baseship rocked heavily as Galactica's fire broke through. "Call in all Baseships, all Raiders we are going to kill the Galactica."

Galactica's CIC was a hive of activity as the crew worked on keeping the Battlestar away from dangerous asteroids and keeping Galactica's defensive batteries trained on the remaining enemy Baseship. "Switch batteries sixteen and seventeen to anti-ship targeting, give that Baseship some of her own medicine!" Colonel Tigh shouted over at Lt Gaeta the elimination of one Baseship and driving off the second had opened a short window.

"Wildcards this is Queen Six" groupings of Cylon Raiders in sectors six and three avoiding flak barrages." Colonel McQueen said directing the Hammerhead fighters to targets.

"Bring us fifteen degrees to port down angle six degrees take us under that group of asteroids, lets use all the natural cover we can." Adama ordered they didn't have the ammo for a protracted fight "Lt Gaeta direct gun crews to avoid shooting the asteroids between us and the Cylons." He ordered thinking about keeping his ship in the fight longer raising the table microphone to his mouth "Chief Tyrol status?" He asked the chief was at this very moment in the guts of one of Galactica's many stabilizing gyroscopes.

"Sir, if you could ask the Cylons to leave us alone for a bit we'd be almost done. Two of the Earth APCs are secure in the starboard bay which is now completely open to space. We've secured the remains of the Heavy Raider and what we could save of the museum in cargo bay six." He replied through the intercom Adama had nearly forgotten about the remains of the Cylon ship that had crashed into the pod he was glad to see that the Chief had not and had given it a nickname.

"How far along are we?"

"We're getting there!" Chief Tyrol shouted back adding a quick "sir" to the end.

"Carry on" Adama ordered looking up at the Colonels opposite him. "We need more time."

"We could jump Raptor 114 into firing position" Tigh said moving his hands over the centre table to the approximate firing position "unfortunately the Cylons could be ready for it and just jump."

"Or fire anti-ship missiles at the Raptor" McQueen pointed out "sir, we could send the Wildcards on a strike mission of our own. They don't know our fighters maybe we could catch them unawares."

"What about a CAP? We'll be opening ourselves up to strafing or suicide runs from Raiders." Tigh pointed out "we have Vipers but all the pilots we have aboard are rooks."

"Didn't you say after the attack, there are no rooks anymore?" Adama said quoting his XO "Colonels get it done."

Just off Galactica's launch bay the rookie pilots aboard Galactica sat in the pilot ready room facing a stern faced Commander Adama. "Despite our efforts to keep the Cylons at a distance they continue to attack us" he explained "you will replace the Wildcards as Galactica's defence screen their fighters need refuelled and rearmed. Many of you have not had many hours in the cockpit, many of you are probably thinking you are not ready for this task, I say that doesn't matter. Each of you has sworn an oath to defend this ship, Each of you has dedicated your time and your lives to the defence of this ship and this fleet and that is worth more to me than one hundred trained pilots. Each of you is fighting for your people, your family and for your lives." He said gaining all their attention "you know better than me why you are here, hold onto that while you are out there" he said looking from face to face "So Say We All!"

"So Say We All!" they all repeated together in salute.

Soon after the Viper pilots were launching for the first time from Galactica's port launch tube ten Vipers in total the best of Starbucks newest recruits. As they launched the first of the Wildcards came in for landings and were quickly lowered below deck.

"Kat, Chuckles on the right!" Louanne Katraine shouted a warning to her wingman as a pair of Cylon raiders dived in on their Vipers. Spinning away both Kat and Chuckles cut down an enemy Raider down. "Damn straight, let's get some more." She called out.

As the Vipers danced and died around the Battlestar the Hammerheads of the Wildcards slowly relaunched from the Galactica regrouping over the ship''s bow. Instead of engaging the Cylons the fighters of the 58th Squadron waited until all eight fighters had relaunched before accelerating directly towards the Cylon Basestar.

Aboard the Basestar the Cylons had watched as the battle had continued to unfold. They had been ready for the second Raptor to jump into close range and try to fire their nuclear weapons when that hadn't happened the One in command had ordered a continuation of the attack on Galactica. Missiles and raiders had rained down on the ancient Battlestar as the Colonial vessel had tried to avoid their fire. One Baseship did not have the firepower to overwhelm the a Battlestar especially in the asteroid field, more missiles struck stray rocks than the Galactica.

"Those strange fighters above Galactica what are they?" The number Two asked

"They are not a class of Viper we are aware of" A number Eight confirmed, as a model of Cylon that had previously infiltrated Colonial Defences the Eights had a deeper knowledge of Colonial Military designs than others.

"A prototype?" A second Eight asked

"Unlikely Galactica was to be a museum, why post a prototype craft to a museum."

"Does it matter where they are from or what they are they are attacking us." The number One pointed out "that makes them our enemy, target all gun batteries on those fighters." He ordered as the eight fighters accelerated away from Galactica towards the Baseship.

"Everyone stay close, all guns fire defensively, lets bunch through them." Shane Vansen ordered leading the Wildcards. The Baseship suddenly turned towards them taking its attention off Galactica and towards their squadron.

"Seem's like the plan's working, oh hell!" West shouted as a pair of anti-ship missiles narrowly missed his fighter, one of the weapons would have probably been enough to destroy his fighter and kill the pilot.

The Wildcards closed within weapons range continuing to take more and more of the Baseship's attention Four of Spades, Matt Reed, was on the left flank of the formation he was no more exposed than any of the others just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Three anti-ship missiles slammed into his Hammerhead in rapid succession killing the pilot before he could even activate the ejection system.

"Jesus Christ, we need to hit them back fast" Cooper Hawke screamed as his wingman disappeared in a ball of flames.

"Queen of Hearts to all Wildcards, the word is Javelin" Vansen called out "I repeat Javelin" she said giving the squadron the codename. Each fighter carried a pair of missiles designed to fight the Chigs once launched the missile split into ten smaller warheads which each independently targeted part of the enemy ship. With a craft the size of the Baseship they couldn't miss, fourteen missiles launched from the remaining seven Wildcards flew straight and steady striking the arms and the central structure of the Baseship. As the missiles impacted the Wildcards turned and burned as quickly as they could back towards the Galactica their rear weapons firing.

Aboard the Baseship the scene was chaotic as the Cylons tried to function within the badly damaged vessel "that is not Colonial technology" a number Three coughed her brown hair unruffled and a mess blood slowly seeped from a head wound "we must retreat and gain further numbers."

"We have Galactica for the taking!" The One shouted his own dark shirt was torn and a mess behind him two Centurions tried to contain another fire that had started.

"You will kill this Baseship if we continue" a number Two pointed out "a senseless death has little point and helps none of us."

"We can grow another, each of us can inhabit another body, once Galactica is dead the humans are done for!" The One shouted in protest he could see the Battlestar moving away followed by the strange fighters.

"We cannot match the fire power of those fighters" The number Three "Cavil, we need to retreat."

"Don't call me that!" The One snapped "if you have to address me do so by my number D'Anna!" He shouted using her human name in his rage.

"I agree with Three, we must retreat" the dark-skinned Four said

"As do I" the red-dressed blonde Six said "We must Jump" almost together the other Cylons except the One repeated the same word "Jump" and the damaged Baseship disappeared from the asteroid belt in a flash of light all around individually and in pairs Cylon Raiders also jumped from the area until only Galactica and its fighters remained.

Sixteen further hours passed without any sign of the Cylons returning this had allowed Chief Tyrol and the engineers aboard Galactica to complete their work on the Gyroscopes and in preparation work on the Starboard flight pod without hindrance. It had also allowed the crew of the Warship to pay their respects to the two fallen Viper pilots and to Matt Reed who had died fighting in the asteroid field. Earth naval tradition dictated that a pilots remains were committed to the depths of space on his death, unfortunately there was rarely much left of a pilot who died during space combat manoevering, instead on this occasion as per his request a casket with Matt Reed's personal effects was released into the asteroid field before the Galactica jumped clear rejoining the Civilian fleet.

Soon after Galactica exited the system a Heavy Raider returned to scan the debris of the destroyed Hammerhead fighter for signs of its origin, just before the Heavy Raider left the casket was recovered by the Cylon craft.


	8. Chapter 8

Sharpe26 nice catch

Shadow XV – a group of Anti-ship missiles will ruin any fighter's day

Nine

The next week aboard the Battlestar Galactica had been a quiet and busy one at the same time. An attempted suicide bombing by a Cylon known to the Colonials as Aaron Doral, a Cylon Number Five, was stopped by the enhanced Galactica security after he tried to gain access to a secure weapons locker. After the public's outcry that followed the announcement that Cylons now had the ability to mimic human appearance the Cylon faced an interrogation followed by an execution by spacing on the order of President Laura Roslin. Days after another Cylon known as Leoben Conroy, a Number Two, was discovered aboard the Gemenon Traveller, again the Cylon faced an interrogation and rapid execution.

These events distanced the Earth personnel from the Colonials who struggled to comprehend the levels of the hatred between the Cylons and Colonials and the tragedies the two had suffered. What brought the two together was the Heavy Cylon raider which had crashed into the Galactica's Starboard Flight Pod. Although the Heavy Raider was not salvageable, the missile crash and Starbuck's strafing run had torn the ship apart. "Commander, we've been able to remove the cannons, the navigational array and the Jump Engine but they're too big for a Viper, a Hammerhead or for a Raptor, there too small to make a difference to Galctica or the Civilian ships" Chief Tyrol explained.

"So the technology is useless to us?" Commander Adama asked looking around the room Colonel McQueen and Tigh, his son Lee, and Shane Vansen were all present.

"Perhaps not..." Tyrol said looking to Colonel McQueen "we think one of the Saratoga's APCs is big enough to do the job, it should have the power to carry the jump engine and array."

"Those APCs are accommodation for many of our people." McQueen pointed out.

"We have spare quarters aboard Galactica. We've never had a full crew" Tigh said "life support and power would have to be rerouted to those areas of the ship." He said

"But it is doable" Adama said "ultimately the call is yours Colonel they are your people's ships, this might not work, the ship used might never return. But I would be willing to divert resources to make the modifications to the APC and to the crew areas."

"We're as much part of this fleet as anyone else" McQueen said "whatever we can do, we will. Shane, coordinate with Colonel Tigh to get things moving."

"Yes sir" Vansen replied nodding to Colonel Tigh.

"I also suggest some of the APC pilots and marines to ride shotgun with some of the Raptor crews, there going to need to know what to expect with something that small jumping around. Which takes us to our next problem." Lee said looking around "Tylium reserves in the fleet are a lot lower than we would want it to be. Raptors are searching nearby systems but if the public gets wind of the problem we could have trouble."

"I agree, have some of your personnel rotated onto Raptor duty Colonel McQueen. As for the press I'll speak with the President see if she can keep the press out of issues." Adama answered "Lee, prioritize Raptor operations find us some fuel."

Hours later Raptor 118 jumped into a new system on their mission to search for Tylium, the resource that powered the engines of all Colonial craft was found in asteroid belts which were becoming an all too common place for the surviving Colonials. "Com'on Boomer, we found water we're going to find Tylium. I'm feeling lucky" Alex "Crashdown" Quarteraro called from the back of the Raptor sitting beside him was Nathan West while in the cockpit sitting beside Sharon "Boomer" Valerii was Shane Vansen. "Ooooo, do we have a spuker? Lieutenant if you lose your guts you're cleaning it up." He said as Nathan West rocked in his seat.

"That's so much fun" he whispered in reply.

"Hopefully you'll get used to it, Beginning First DRADIS sweep." Crashdown said smirking moments later the screen showed Tylium "Whoa Whoa Whoa! We got Tylium, Boomer confirm it! Yeah!" He shouted excitedly looking at the screen

"We've got Cylons" Boomer replied quietly as the Raptor came around an asteroid seeing a larger rock beyond just over the surface of the asteroid were a flight of three Cylon Raiders.

"Damn!" Crashdown shouted "we are so dead! Get us out of here Boomer, West get ready to lose your lunch again." He part joked as Boomer engaged the Raptor's FTL drive jumping the Raptor clear of the system back to the Galactica.

Soon after aboard the Galactica Adama, Tigh, Lee and McQueen stood around the situation table aboard Galactica. Behind them other crewmen including Lieutenant Gaeta stood at auxiliary consoles. "Still staking out every waterhole" Gaeta said quietly

"But this time it's a lake" Tigh said "with enough firepower to hold it."

"Then we send the Raptors further, three-four jumps" Lee suggested

"And how do we get the tylium to the fleet, we can't jump everyone that far and we can't defend our only refinery ship that far away." Tigh pointed out

"Then we take the Tylium from the Cylons..." Adama said looking at the table

"And just how do we do that Commander?" McQueen asked "I'm all for it but this is one ship, maybe this time we should look at other options."

"You can only look at other options for so long, Colonel McQueen. If you allow the school yard bully to chase you around you never stop running. But if you turn around and punch him in a vulnerable spot he'll think twice about chasing you further." Adama said "we've got them with their pants down, we know where they are, they don't know where we are. We're in the perfect place win a victory, exactly what this crew needs." He said looking around the room "we know we can out-fight them, now we need to out-think them."

Several hours later the crew still hadn't decided on how to proceed with the attack Adama had called in Lt Kara Thrace and Captain Shane Vansen for further ideas. The discussion had continued for a while longer until word had come from the Hanger Deck that the Earth APC had successfully be fitted with the Cylon Jump Drive and Navigational Array. The idea had been put forward by McQueen and Vansen that a small team of Marines could secure the facility while Vipers provided air cover, this would allow losses to be kept to a minimal and give the Colonials an active facility to transfer Tylium from, Gais Baltar had been consulted on the facilities layout and he'd suggested the Colonials keep their weapons fire away from several storage tanks if they wanted an active facility. Roslin had been consulted and the plan was given her approval.

"Ladies and Gentlemen prepare for a leap of faith, may the Gods be with us." Crashdown said sitting at the electronic countermeasures console aboard the APC. Earth and Colonial tech had been merged to give the ship superior ECM abilities than a standard APC or Raptor. In the cockpit Boomer sat beside Vansen while West and Hawke manned weapons remote weapons and Damphoouse and Wang manned the point defence guns along the ships side. Within the hull were twenty-five further marines. On the underside of the APC Apollo and Starbuck manned Vipers which were magnetically sealed to the hull. "Three, two, one, Jumping!" Crashdown called out in a flash of light the APC vanished from the fleet appearing moments later in the asteroid field. "Jump successful, we're where we are supposed to be, let's celebrate later. Going to power saving mode." Crashdown called out

"Confirmed" Boomer called from the cockpit

"No patrols near us" Nathan West called out

"Lucky them" Cooper Hawke commented

Moments later several civilian ships from the fleet jumped in broadcasting in the clear pretending to be a mining fleet. The Cylons responded by sending out several raiders before these raiders got half way to the Cylons the Galactica jumped in on the other side of the asteroid launching Vipers to attack. Almost as soon as the Vipers were in range of the asteroid they were detected by the Cylons the raiders that were heading for the Civilians and a further squadron launched from the facility as the civilian ships jumped clear.

"We have a go from the Galactica!" Shane Vansen called out as the APC was brought back to life. From the underside of the APC Starbuck and Apollo detached raising on each side of the APC as it approached the facility. Within moments they were under heavy attack from impressive Cylon defence batteries "Vipers we need cover!"

"On it" Starbuck called spinning her Viper end over end blasting away two missiles narrowly avoiding a third.

"Further weapons ahead, deploying SWALLOW." Crashdown called out activating the APCs countermeasures. Several small cannisters dropped from below the APC's rear confusing the missile as they each activated their own trails drawing off the missiles.

"Firing forward guns" Cooper called out activating the APC's forward pulse cannons taking down a Cylon turret "we can't keep this up, we need to neutralize the defences."

"Missiles away!" Starbuck called out attacking the turrets behind the APC "back door cleared!" She said moments later as her missiles destroyed two batteries.

Diving out of the way of several Cylon missiles Apollo knew they couldn't keep this up, the APC was never going to get close enough to the facility to land the marines. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a trench "Queen of Hearts, I'm going to take a look at something, Starbuck cover the APC."

"What the hell are you doing Apollo? This isn't the plan" Starbuck shouted as she watched his Viper dive down into the trench below Cylon weapons fire.

"Oh no, Lee, don't do this" Apollo whispered to himself up ahead of the Viper at the end of the canyon was an opening he hoped would take him to facility. "There's an opening, I'm going in" He called out in a more confident voice.

"Apollo what the hell are you doing!" Starbuck screamed in shock "there's no way to know that will work!" She shouted but it was too late he was committed the corridor was about twice as wide his Viper and twice as high but there was still a tiny amount to move fortunately there wasn't much in the corridor except for the bit sticking out ahead. Flipping the Viper onto its port wing the small craft moved through the tunnel passed the obstruction. Ahead there was a moving arm which Lee avoided flipping his Viper in the opposite direction.

"Oh Gods!" He exclaimed as the ship carried on forwards down the tunnel ahead he noticed a sharp rise slamming on the fighter's forward thrusters slowing its progress. Just before his fighter slammed into the rising section of the tunnel he slammed his fighter's thrusters pushing the craft up the tunnel clear onto the surface of the asteroid. "I made it through" he called out "they Cylons are setting up additional internal defences" he said seeing several mechanical Centurions setting up portable weapons "Queen of Hearts, wave off your landings going with Plan B" he called out seeing the storage tanks Baltar had pointed to.

"Plan B?" Vansen replied pulling back on the APC's controls Cylon raiders had already begun harassing them and Starbuck she knew as well as the others a landing in this environment wasn't exactly ideal. From every angle of the APC pulse laser, missile and point defence fire spat out from the vessel as it pulled away from the asteroid. All around the ship Cylon raiders were cut to pieces by the APC's fire and from Starbuck's fire.

"Plan B" Apollo answered giving no details as he boosted his Viper over the top of the Cylon structure flying close to the ground to avoid Cylon fire he released both his fighters missiles close to the tylium storage tanks before boosting into space. Moments later the missiles exploded taking with them the tylium storage tanks the explosion was bigger than some nuclear warheads and flattened much of the facility. "Apollo to Galactica, mission... accomplished." He stuttered looking at the facility "the Cylons are disabled and there is plenty tylium in the canyon to mine."

Throughout Galactica there was celebrations as the Colonials won their first real victory against the Cylons since the beginning of the conflict, they had met the Cylons in combat and won a decisive victory. The Colonials had gotten everything they wanted the Cylons were in disarray and retreat. Landing back aboard Galactica soon after Lee Adama saw smiles on faces, something that had been sorely missing for a long time "Apollo, you magnificent bastard, that was magnificent flying" Starbuck called out moving from her fighter "I couldn't have done better myself." She said offering him a bottle of alcohol and a cigar as Colonials passed him patting his shoulder in congratulations.

"Well thank you very much" Lee said as more crewmen passed him patting his back as they went.

"Very well done" Colonel McQueen said as he and Commander Adama approached "unconventional but very well done." He commented his father remained silent but Lee could see the smile as he tossed his father's lucky lighter back to him. As the Commander caught the small silver lighter a smile blossomed on his face. Apollo's attack had been risky and unconventional but it had been successful and in military terms that's all that had counted, throughout his ship his crew were happy for the first time in a while and that mattered more than all the tylium in the system.


	9. Chapter 9

Ten

The victory at the asteroid had provided the Colonials with enough tylium to provide them with unrestricted travel for more than a year. They had made their escape from the asteroid without further harrassment and the fleet was able to relax slightly as the Colonies Colonial Day Celebrations approached. Colonial Day celebrated the signing of all the Articles of Colonization by all Twelves Colonies following the end of the First Cylon War it was a celebration of all that was good in the Colonies. President Laura Roslin had decided to use the day to forward her re-election as President of the Civilian Fleet, her opponents had decided to try the same.

Elsewhere in the fleet Chief Tyrol and the Earth engineers continued to work on the APC testing the jump and navigational array successfully testing a jump four times that of a Raptor, this led to an idea among the pilots of the fleet. After the Colonial Day celebrations and a failed assassination attempt against Laura Roslin the fleet returned to the grim reality they faced. Commander Adama looked to Apollo and Starbuck who stood over the situation table with Colonels Tigh and McQueen, President Laura Roslin and Captain Shane Vansen. "You cannot be serious" he said shocked as he stared at his son who had filled him and the others in on a plan that he and not surprisingly Starbuck had come up with.

"We are" Lee said defiantly "this fleet is struggling along we need an advantage this gives us one." He said indicating to the plan which he and Starbuck had come up with it was risky but the reward was more important, and if it worked he'd possibly be able to fulfil a promise.

"The jump-drive alone gives us an advantage." Adama pointed out "they have no idea that we have what we have."

"They have one hundred ships that can equal it or go further. This gives us a new capability wouldn't you want to know you did everything you could for those we left behind?" Lee snapped looking at his father, he knew that they had done everything they could at the time. Now they had a chance to go back and complete the job.

"I did do everything I could" Adama said staring at his son Galactica was not a front-line Battlestar it was one step from retirement when the war began.

"And now we can do more" Starbuck said quietly almost not wanting to interrupt the two Adamas. "We could save more people."

"Is there any chance?" Roslin asked breaking in

"It's unlikely the Cylons have killed every human being in the twelve colonies not enough time has passed for them to track down everyone. Survivalists, and those lucky to avoid the nuclear weapons and ground forces, will probably still be alive." Adama admitted "but tracking them down is another matter, if they are good enough to avoid the Cylons they will likely do their best to avoid us too." He pointed out

"It's still worth it." Lee said his father the conviction in his voice told Adama that Lee had an alliterative motive with this plan one that went beyond the scope of the mission and one he didn't want to share publicly.

"You will need trained pilots for the APC." Adama said looking to McQueen.

"The Wildcards are the best operators of the APC and have trained using the jump-drive." McQueen answered Adama's point.

"Reducing Galactica by a squadron of fighters."

"The Wildcard's fighters can be flown by the APC crewmen. Captain LaGarda can command them in my stead. Commander, I would like to volunteer for this mission." He said surprising Adama for a second time today looking at the situation desk for several moments before looking up.

"You have a go Captain" he said looking to his son then turning to Colonel McQueen. "Colonel, I am willing to allow you to go but this is Captain Adama's mission, agreed." He asked this was a Colonial mission despite McQueen's interest.

"Understood Commander" McQueen added nodding his agreement to Lee.

"Good luck." Adama said excusing himself from the room followed by Colonel Tigh, the operation was against his better judgement but Lee's plan could be very beneficial.

Outside the Situation Room President Laura Roslin waited patiently until Lt Kara "Starbuck" Thrace left the room. A pilot and a military officer she took her time to leave but the President chose to wait. When Thrace did leave she left with Captain Adama "Lt Thrace, could I have a word please?" She asked the young blond Lieutenant who glanced at Lee Adama who shrugged his arms.

"Of course Madam President" Thrace replied turning back into the Situation Room "give us the room guys" she said to the duty staff within the room who quietly fed out leaving Kara with the President, neither had spent much time together since the fleet had fled the Colonies but she thought the President was doing a decent job for a politician.

"Lieutenant, I wish to be brief because I know you will have much to do before launching" she said rapidly "do you believe in the Gods Lieutenant?" She saw Kara Thrace's surprise at the question "please understand I do not mean to mock your faith, I my myself have only recently gained mine." She explained

"Yes, I do" Thrace replied carefully

"What would you say if I told you of an artefact that was left on Caprica that could lead this fleet to Earth?"

"The old man knows how to take us to Earth, he said so." Thrace answered defensively Adama had told the entire fleet that Earth was a secret held close by the Colonial fleet as a final fall back position.

"He said that to give people hope" Roslin said breaking the promise she had made to Adama to keep this a secret. "Think about it he was as surprised as the rest of us at the arrival of the survivors of the Saratoga and McQueen's people know nothing of us." She could see and feel the disgust rise in the Lieutenant. "He did so with the best intentions for this fleet do not hold it against him" she pleaded with Thrace seeing she was still angry "if you can secure this artefact we can find the path we need to be on."

"What am I looking for?" She asked she was still annoyed at Adama but Roslin could see she wanted to help.

"It's called the Arrow of Apollo" the President explained seeing Thrace's reaction "I know wonders never cease" she said showing Thrace a small black book with a picture of the Arrow inside a glass case "it is at the Colonial Historical Archive in Caprica City." She said "it can show us the way, Lieutenant."

"If we have time" Thrace agreed "I'll take a look." She promised she wasn't entirely convinced the President knew what she was talking about but anything that helped them get to Earth the better.

Nearly two hours later the APC rose from Galactica's Starboard Flight Pod while two Vipers, piloted by Apollo and Starbuck, rose from the Port Flight Pod all three pulled away from the fleet heading out of all the ships flight paths. As the two Vipers closed on the APC they both inverted compared to the APC and angled under the APC matching their speed the two Vipers slid "under" the APC and slowly "landed" on the APC's underside magnetically sealing their hulls to the larger craft. Apollo and Starbuck then made their way aboard the APC by way of a short space walk.

"Hatch secured!" Wang called out as the APC re-pressurized inside the APC were twenty marines, a mix between Colonial and Earth born personnel who had all volunteered, five of the Wildcards, Colonel McQueen, Crashdown and Boomer.

"Alright jumping on my count... three, two, one JUMP!" Crashdown called out from the rear console he and Boomer were along purely because of their Raptor experience both Apollo and Starbuck could fill the gap but they may also be required to fly the Vipers. In a flash of light the APC disappeared from the fleet. Crashdown looked around and saw a couple of queezy faces "jump one complete, recalculating for jump two time lag caused by jump six minutes."

"Within expected limits?" Boomer asked from beside him.

"Easily" Crashdown said smirking "take it easy Boomer this is the easy bit."

"So you say, heading into Cylon dominated space is nowhere near easy." Boomer replied she looked more than a little worried Crashdown began again but Apollo approached them first peeling down his flight suit arms as he closed revealing the under vest.

"How we getting on?" He asked glancing at the readings.

"Another six jumps like that one we will be near Caprica. But the delay is going to increase them more we jump. I'd say we'll get three jumps before we'll need to give the drive a rest otherwise we could push a burnout." Crashdown warned

"Let's hope there are no Cylons at our rest point."

"We could stop after the second jump if there is no trouble." Boomer suggested

"Might be a plan, you two keep on it, familiarize yourselves with the APC's ECM and sensor capabilities just encase we need it." Apollo said both nodded Boomer far more hesitantly than Crashdown. "Colonel, how did the ship hold up?"

"Well enough a new experience for it that's for sure." McQueen admitted "Next jump I suggest either Boomer or Crashdown take second seat up-front see how she handles."

"Not a bad idea" Apollo admitted. Soon after with the calculations completed the second jump launched the APC into another system.

"Oh crap! We've got Cylons!" Boomer shouted from the cockpit both Apollo and Starbuck were nearly instantly out the airlock to their Vipers while the Wildcards took defensive positions. From every angle weapons fire spat out at the Cylon raiders while the two Vipers detached from the lower side.

"Queen Six, Apollo, keep them off our Ventral Side" McQueen ordered as the two Viper's approached the Cylon Raiders they were outnumbered five-to-one but they were outnumbered as bad before.

"Wilco, Queen Six, Starbuck hold tight we're not venturing too far from the APC"

"Queen Six, we need twelve minutes until jump" McQueen said moments later as the APC rolled through the Cylon formation blasting raiders with missiles, pulse lasers and small arms fire. The side guns on the APC causing light damage to the raiders but still enough to keep the raiders honest.

"We've got you Queen Six!" Starbuck shouted out engaging a pair of Raiders with two of her Viper's four external missiles, for this mission the small fighters were almost overloaded fortunately in space the missiles made little difference. Both she and Apollo were spinning wildly around the APC gunning down raider after raider however some were still getting through multiple kinetic-energy-weapons (KEW) ships struck the port side and engine of the APC luckily none got through the ship's heavy armour.

The APC changed its direction of travel altering its course as they began to feed through the Raiders "Apollo, Starbuck, we're nearly ready for jump rejoin." McQueen called

"There's still a few raiders" Apollo warned snapping off a missile shot taking down another raider "Starbuck, you first then I'll join." He said turning his fighter in on a pair of Raiders cutting one down with a burst of KEW fire. Starbuck's fighter slowly approached the APC before docking the APC's own guns keeping the Cylons at bay. Apollo spun his fighter end over end cutting down another Cylon Raider before rejoining with the APC, the Colonal Viper pilot inverted his fighter and re-docked rapidly before making the same space walk as before the Vipers lacked the radiation protection to protect a pilot through a jump. As soon as Apollo was aboard the APC the ship jumped again clearing another system.

Several jumps later the APC was just outside the space that was claimed by the Twelve Colonies. Before the ship jumped again the crew gathered around one of the central consoles. "We expect heavy resistance but our mission is a clear one. We will be jumping into the Caprica system with the purpose of scanning the planet and discovering if any Colonials have survived the Cylon attacks and the occupation." Apollo said

"More than likely the mountain ranges, above the hard radiation" Crashdown suggested "maybe some diehards in the city if they were able to scrounge some anti-radiation medications. If the Cylons are still occupying the city resistance could be high." He warned

"Then we fight twice as hard" Starbuck suggested

"We could use the Great Gorge to give us cover when we first insert" Boomer suggested if we keep low we'll avoid at least ground based tracking. "What could really screw things is if they have a baseship, then all bets are off." She pointed out

"And if we do find people? We can't fit them all on this tiny boat" Cooper Hawke pointed out.

"That leads us to part two" we're going to try and recover another Colonial Warship." Starbuck said with a predatory grin "the CNP program used to disable our defences did so in many cases without a shot being fired. More than likely the Cylons nuked the larger hulls but if we're lucky they've missed one or two of the smaller ones."

"If not our alternate plan is to recover enough civilian vessels to escape with every civilian we can find from the Twelve Colonies."

"A second Exodus?" Crashdown said almost smirking liking the idea of taking something back from the Cylons.

"Exactly, everyone needs to try and get some sleep, we jump into Caprica space in the morning." Apollo said looking around the faces everyone looked eager the Colonials present wanting some payback the Earth personnel Apollo guessed wanted to show their new enemies what they were dealing with. They were up for the mission, the biggest variable was what the Cylons had waiting for them. "Its time we showed the Cylons that they may have beaten us in the opening round but this War is a long way from being over."


	10. Chapter 10

Eleven

The insertion into Caprica space had been quite easy after the final jump Apollo and Starbuck had transferred to their Vipers and detached from the underside of the APC. They had remained close to the larger ship to hide their numbers before splitting just before atmospheric insertion. Around Caprica there were was no space traffic at all no surviving Colonial military ships, no civilian freighters, no Cylon fighters and more importantly no Cylon Baseships.

Inside the atmosphere the three ships dived into Caprica's Great Gorge six kilometres deep at its deepest point they could travel through the Gorge without worry for Cylon radar. Coming to rest about half way through the Gorge Apollo, Starbuck and McQueen met briefly "welcome to Caprica" Kara Thrace said morbidly.

"Not exactly how I remember it" Lee Adama said quietly

"It looked like the city to the south was mostly intact." McQueen said

"Delphi" Kara said quietly "Caprica City didn't look as good." She said speaking of the Capital of the Twelve Colonies.

"We'll avoid Caprica" Lee said "I'll take the northern hemisphere, Starbuck, you take the southern, Keep things fast and low, if the Cylons never discover we are here all the better." He said the hotshot blonde pilot nodded her agreement with the idea "Colonel, try to approach Delphi Spaceport see if you can see any transports we could use, try to stay out of sight especially the APC its weapons would be prizes for the Cylons."

"Understood" McQueen replied

"Our rules of engagement?" Starbuck asked

"If you see any human survivors you are cleared to engage any Cylon contact and attempt contact with the survivors preferably by wireless." Lee ordered Caprica felt wrong but they had a chance to right some of that wrong.

Nearly an hour later they were flying just above the treeline looking for survivors. Officially Lee was scanning the Southern Hemisphere avoiding the cities unofficially he was angling his search towards a small Colonial Reserves Air Base, his old base, before he had been ordered to Galactica he'd been stationed on Caprica partly because he'd decided not to pursue a path aboard a Battlestar unofficially because of what was based there or at least near it. Flying over the base he saw a line of Caprican Air Force Vipers atmospheric versions of his own Mk. II Viper, beside them were a row of Blackhawk Marine Corps VTOLs. "Apollo to Reserve Base 16" He said into the wireless using the base's official name.

"Apollo, you see something?" Starbuck asked she must have been monitoring his wireless' channel.

"Continue your search, Starbuck, keep comms to a minimal." He said circling the Reserve Base for a second time "Com'on" he whispered looking down at the base. "Frack it" he cursed firing the Viper's retros he brought the fighter down slowly extending the landing struts as he handed the craft near the row of Airforce Vipers. Dismounting from the Viper he pulled off his helmet and tossed it back into the cockpit of the aircraft drawing his standard issue side-arm.

Running from the Viper to the bases main building he stood his back against the wall glancing through a window seeing a small amount of movement. Pushing the door open he raised his gun as he entered seeing the figure move around the corner following slowly silently he turned and pointed his gun at the figure "don't move a muscle or I'll drop you." He said holding the gun pointed at the figure's back "turn around slowly" he said the figure turned rigidly not moving a muscle out of place Lee could see it was a female, her face was covered in dirt her blonde hair tied back "Gianne..." he whispered barely believing what he was seeing. He was so focused on what he was ahead of him he missed the rifle butt swinging towards him, smashing into the side of his face and knocking him unconscious to the floor.

"Welcome back to Caprica, Apollo" the older man said looking at the downed pilot and then at the woman "he deserves worse my daughter." He said quietly.

To the south Starbuck had been flying terrain following for the last hour and wasn't enjoying it the south was mountainous and covered in trees. Starbuck kept glancing down but the tree cover was thick so far she'd barely seen an animal let alone a human. As she sped over the trees however she saw the sunlight glint against a Centurion's armour to the right turning she saw a small compound. Moments later she could see small arms weapons fire being exchanged by both sides. "Starbuck to resistance fighters respond." She called out over the wireless seeing more Centurions emerge from the trees. "This is Starbuck respond."

"This is Samuel Anders whoever you are Viper if you believe in the free Colonies we need support that tree-line is crawling with Cylons." A voice came through in between the weapons fire.

"Roger that, keep your heads down" Starbuck called out rolling her fighter to the right cutting in the Viper's thrust to a minimum she spun the craft a full 180 degrees before opening fire with her KEWs strafing the treeline, moments before her cut-down thrust caused a stall Starbuck triggered her fighter's last missile turning the treeline into fire. Spinning the fighter back around she kicked in the thrust taking her fighter back into the air "Starbuck to Apollo, I've found survivors, repeat I've found survivors, Apollo do you read?" She called out but there was no reply.

The APC had flown as close to the Delphi Spaceport as they could before landing in a crop of trees then a small team consisting of McQueen, Boomer, Crashdown, West, Cooper and five of the marine team had moved in while Vansen, Wang and Damphoouse kept the APC ready to fly and the rest of the marines set up a "kill-zone" for anything that got too close.

Boomer was ahead of Helo and several of the others as she turned the corner of a burned out building on the outskirts of Delphi Spaceport she saw a figure moving towards the spaceport along a second parallel path. She was dressed in a Colonial flight suit like Boomer had the same dark hair tied back into a rough pony-tail, the same skin colour and the same features. "You" she said shocked at seeing Boomer. Immediately Boomer grabbed for her pistol drawing and raising it quickly she fired a single shot catching the other Sharon Valerii in the shoulder. The other Cylon dropped to the ground grabbing for her shoulder. Boomer moved forward aiming her gun at the downed woman.

"Where's Helo?" Boomer demanded looking down at the other Sharon Valerii

"Go to hell" the downed woman said looking up "you'll never get to him, you or any of the others."

"I'm not with the others I'm with Galactica" Boomer explained the other Sharon looked up at her unbelieving "I can get you out of here."

"False hopes don't get far." Sharon said "if you're going to do it, go ahead, I'm never giving up Helo." She said Boomer's finger tensed on the trigger but before she could fire three shots rang out catching Boomer in the stomach and chest moments later Karl "Helo" Agathon moved from the trees his pistol still drawn as he looked down on the fallen Cylon.

Since the first day of the Cylon assault Helo had been stranded on Caprica. The day before he'd been Boomer's ECO but their ship had taken a hit during a fight with the Cylons and been forced to land for repairs Helo had given up his seat on the ship for Gais Baltar who he had seen in a crowd of survivors. Soon after Sharon had landed she'd claimed to have returned to rescue him after feeling bad for abandoning him for the last 46 days they'd evaded and fought the Cylons at every turn. Now she looked down at the downed woman and then to the woman who had been with him all this time, the woman he'd fallen in love with "Sharon, what the hell is this?" He asked staring from one woman and then to the next, they were identical other than the gunshot wounds, his pistol was still levelled on the fallen woman.

With the refugee fleet Galactica had continued to send out Raptor patrols to scout out nearby systems, keep an eye out for Cylon patrols, search for resources useful to the fleet and plan the fleet's next move.

After four such trips Margaret "Racetrack" Edmondson and her ECO Hamish "Skulls" McCall were getting a little tired of these scout missions Galactica just needed to move on, Apollo and Starbuck were likely never coming back. "Okay Skulls, mystery trip number five in three, two, one! Jump!" Racetrack called out as the Raptor moved away from Galactica moments later the ship vanished in a flash of light leaving the fleet behind.

Leaping across space the ship appeared in another system over another world, in-fact falling towards another planet "Oh frack, frack, frack, frack!" Racetrack screamed as she tried to pull the Raptor out of the planet's gravity well. "Gods damn it Gaeta! What the frack you can't jump that close to a planet, you jump into the atmosphere or away from the Gods damned planet!" She screamed behind her Skulls tried and failed to hide his laughter. "Shut-it Skulls, get your ass up here and look at this." She said bringing the Raptor under control "would you look at that!" She exclaimed looking at the world it was blue, green and white as clouds passed over several continents which were split up by seas and oceans.

"You think it's Earth?" Skulls asked excitedly

"I think its habitable" Racetrack said looking at her mind racing glancing down she looked at the DRADIS readings "it could be Kobol, we're the right kind of distance from the colonies."

"We're not that lucky" Skulls said dismissing the idea

"Whatever this place is the Commander is going to want to know. Spin up the FTL Skulls, this was a nice short trip." Racetrack said turning the Raptor away from the planet taking a long look at the world as she turned the ship.

Hours later Commander Adama stood in the Galactica's CIC with the desk microphone raised to his mouth. "This is the Commander, you are all aware that one of our Raptors discovered a world that may or may not be the world of Kobol." He said looking at Saul Tigh "we do not know the condition of this planet but we will be returning to it. Stand-by for jump." He said lowering the microphone "Mr Gaeta, order Raptor 275 to remain behind after the jump they are to wait for six days for Captain Adama's expedition and then jump this ship ahead of the fleet, we'll be taking no chances." Adama said grim faced, he'd suggested to the President that a Scout-in-Force deployed by Raptors should be sent to the system but Roslin wanted all the people of Colonies to see the world.

The Galactica "flashed" into the Kobol system high above the world immediately the sensor console went crazy "MULTIPLE DRADIS CONTACTS!" Gaeta shouted drawing both Adama and Tigh's attention up to the central monitoring console three large red dots appeared on the screen.

"Oh my Gods!" Tigh said looking down at Commander Adama "we're jumping right ontop of the fracking Cylons!" he exclaimed as the Civilian fleet began to complete their jumps into the system.

Adama looked at Tigh then called out "SET CONDITION ONE throughout the ship, launch all Vipers and Raptors, all weapon batteries on the Cylons!" He snapped

TO BE CONTINUED...

END OF PART ONE

I hope you've enjoyed


End file.
